User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 2 Part 2
(Ok and... I know i have not done this adventures for days so... Sorry for the LONG wait, the last time was in "October 19, 2018" Yeah 2018 last year and idk where we are now, but i try my best ok, since i finally is here, the monster trio saw us three and they wanna steal and stuff, i try to continue now!) *Later, home at Steve's house, Steve, Carson and Liber is there with Reuben* Liber: Sigh, i was SO close to get emeralds! :(... Steve: Aw, come on, you was this close! Liber: But i rlly need more! Steve: Why not stay with the ones ya already have collect? Liber: Because i quit being a librarian and wanna be millionaire! I wanna be millionaire! Carson: So... Being a millionaire? Oh idk since being that could be also too much now idk, i prefer my friends than money! Friendship is important! Liber: We are talking about EMERALDS, Carson! Not money! Carson: But that is kinda same thing... Liber: No it is not! Carson: Well now what? *A bush is moving behind them* Carson: Huh? *He watch the bush and it finally stays still* Meh, that is just a bush! *The bush moves again but Carson looks behind so... Looks behind to see if anybody was there lol but it stays again yes* Uh, weird... *The bush sneaks to other side of house* Liber: Well, idk what to do with this treasure seeker machine anymore! I may just throw it away! Steve: Hm, what do ya think, Reubs? Reuben: Hm-Hm! *He nods* Liber: Sigh, well guess ya right... *Skeleton's arm inside the bush takes the treasure seeker and replace that with a stick* Liber: It is not worth it anyway, i should give up and hang out with ya guys and... *He takes the stick without noticing the treasure seeker is gone* Carson: Uh, Liber... Your "Treasure Seeker" doesn't.... Doesn't look good on... It do not look that good... Liber: You are right, it is useless! Carson: No, i mean that it looks brown and rotten right now... Liber: :/? *He notice he is holding a stick and that the treasure seeker disappeared* What the? A STICK!? :( Where is the treasure seeker? :O And where was the bush behind me? Steve: Say, and where is... OUR machine? *They notice the machine who creates giant diamonds is gone too* Carson: Hey wait a minute... That bush... *He points at the monsters who runs away and he notice it was them* THE... THE MONSTER TRIO! THEY DID THIS! Liber: The Monsters? The Monster Trio? That is it! GET THEM! >:( *They all four runs after them* Zombie: Oh boy, this was the most smartest idea of ya! Skeleton: Ikr? Right ikr, that is me! ;).. Carson: How will we catch them eh? Steve: Man, idk how to catch them but i know one thing! Carson: Oh... So... Ok what? Steve: Well, Carson! *Steve picks up a can with beans in it* Carson: Not thanks, but thanks anyway i am just not that hungry... Steve: No, not for us!... *He stops the beans into Reuben's mouth then Steve sits on Reuben* Reuben, AWAY! :D *Reuben farts green fart and he flies away to the trio* Zombie: *He looks behind themselves* :( Eh... Skeleton? *He points at her cowardly* Skeleton: Not, now Zombie! Zombie: But... Skeleton: No! No buts, we are in a chase here! Zombie: But dude, the pig is flying at us! Skeleton: The pig? :/ *She stops running and looks behind themselves and Reuben CRASHES into all three with Steve tho eh, Steve and Reuben made it* Steve: See? Steve and Reuben the dudes! *High Fives Reuben* Liber: Oh, and you young monsters thought you could just steal our stuff eh? No! Give us back our two machines who is our! Skeleton: NO! The emerald machine is our! And since ya stole it at first, we steal your machine as our revenge! Carson: Listen, revenge is not cool, why can't we all just be friends and stop this since war is... Zombie: SHUT UP! >:(... Steve: Shut up, YOU Zombie! >:( *Steve kicks Zombie in the head* Carson was just trying to help! Zombie: Pfft! You think you win that easily? Liber: Oh yes! Zombie: Well you guys are wrong, NOW SKELETON! *Skeleton push a button* Steve: Eh? Very funny eh? Steve do not get it... *A cage falls on them* Oh crap! Skeleton: HAH! Now we got our machines AND got out prisoners as well, oh Herobrine will be so happy and proud now! ^^^^ Steve: Well, this is... This is so despicable! *To be continued* Category:Blog posts